


ловец снов

by rfeyra



Series: истории с кладбищем [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A New Acquaintance Leading To A Fragile Friendship Leading To Something Else, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Secrets, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery, Poor Life Choices, Small Towns, Some Drama And Some Plot And Also Some Touching But More Importantly A Lot Of Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Майкл - не самый интересный человек. Он застрял в собственной унылой жизни, низкой успеваемости в университете и плохих отношениях с семьей. Приехав в маленький городок посередине нигде по делам наследства, он застревает и там.Все (не вполне, но многое) меняется, когда он встречает человека, которому он - неважно, по какой причине - небезразличен.





	ловец снов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для miyabi the magician.
> 
> Остом к этому всему рекомендую слушать Of Monsters and Men - Backyard, да и весь альбом Beneath the Skin.

**13 июня**

Дряхленький чихающий двигателем автобус трясло на каждом повороте так, будто он готовился вот-вот развалиться на составляющие. Протертые застиранные чехлы на сиденьях веселой пятнистой расцветки рябили перед глазами, не попадая в такт с хриплыми выдохами динамиков: в автобусе работало радио, и это было последней каплей.

Майкл сидел, вцепившись в подголовник стоящего впереди кресла, и трясся вместе с автобусом. И правда, после выматывающей пятичасовой поездки на междугороднем поезде, где не удалось вздремнуть и получаса, эта изощренная пытка была для него как гвоздь в крышку гроба.

За окном медленно темнело, и крутой серпантин горной дороги скрывался в вечерних сумерках. Майкл ярко представлял себе, как автобус врезается в ограждение, не вписавшись в очередной поворот, и разбивается среди пушистых елочек внизу.

Будь на то его воля, Майкл никогда не поехал бы в эту глушь в первую неделю своих летних каникул. Но он и так уже достаточно затянул со вступлением в наследство, заканчивая учебу, и теперь у него не было выхода. Если бы у него были хоть какие-то деньги, он бы полетел на самолете. Но денег на самолет не осталось, и это была одна из причин, по которым Майкл сейчас ехал в этом дребезжащем автобусе.

Он был не единственным пассажиром, впрочем: на первых рядах сидела пожилая дама с очень открытым и добрым лицом (выглядела она так, будто это был, по меньшей мере, ее последний путь, и водителем был никто иной как Харон). Майкл поглядывал на даму с подозрением, но только плотнее затыкал уши наушниками, чтобы не было слышно радио. Если там и крутили нормальные треки, половину из них проглатывала статика.

Наследство, завладеть которым сейчас так стремился Майкл, досталось ему от дяди. Говард Серкис, старший брат его матери, скончался уже больше полугода назад, свалившись с лестницы в своем доме. Мать неодобрительно высказалась о его проблемах с алкоголем, а после непререкаемым тоном заявила, что Майкл поедет разбираться с описыванием имущества самостоятельно, поскольку у нее дела.

Майкл знал, что она просто не хочет возвращаться в дом, в котором выросла. Она перестала общаться с братом даже раньше, чем развелась в первый раз, и их общение закончилось кошмарных скандалом. А отдуваться за это, как единственному прямому родственнику, приходилось Майклу.

Не то чтобы у него были какие-то особенные планы на каникулы. Смерть дяди никоим образом не нарушила его нереальный нищенский отпуск. Едва сдав последний экзамен, Майкл занялся тем, что умел лучше всего: он лениво валялся на диване, спал большую часть суток и смотрел сериалы. Только так удалось хоть немного восстановить потраченные на подготовку и напряженную сдачу экзаменов нервы.

Майкл понял, что ошибся со специальностью, еще на первом курсе. Сейчас он благополучно отпраздновал окончание второго и в честь этого поклялся, что никогда не будет работать по профессии.

Со вздохом переключив трек, Майкл закрыл глаза и прислонился к подголовнику. Даже если ему не удастся поспать, он хотя бы подержит глаза закрытыми, хоть ехать так и было намного страшнее. Внизу, куда ни глянь, простирались бесконечными хвойные леса, и Майкл против воли рассчитывал в уме, сколько они будут лететь вниз прежде, чем, наконец, разобьются.

Боязнь высоты досталась ему от отца, вместе с дурацкой шотландской фамилией, рыжеватой щетиной, неохотно отрастающей раз в три дня, и невыразительными черными глазами. Отец также был повинен в том, что сейчас Майкл трясся в автобусе, который был старше, чем развод его родителей: с тех пор, как его отпрыску стукнуло двадцать один, Аллан МакИвер и думать забыл не только о нем, но и об алиментах. Удивления это не вызывало: их и раньше можно было выбить только через суд.

Достопочтенная матушка Майкла, несмотря на некоторые свои положительные качества, совершенно точно обладала феноменальной способностью заканчивать отношения с близкими людьми скандалом: чтобы им уж наверняка никогда не захотелось общаться с ней снова.

Когда автобус наконец остановился на станции, вокруг уже была кромешная темнота. Станция представляла из себя одинокую остановку посередине нигде. Вдаль тянулась дорога, а вдоль нее – ряд тусклых фонарей, горящих через один. Через дорогу виднелся минимаркет с темными окнами. Даже эта малая часть увиденного уже ясно сказала Майклу, что он приехал в глубокую провинцию.

Эти места славились своим заповедником, своими многочисленными водоемами и своими елками, которые, впрочем, остались в часе езды отсюда. Мигающий фонарь возле остановки осветил старушку, неспешно направляющуюся прочь от шоссе. Рассудив, что она вряд ли будет держать путь в лесную чащу на ночь глядя, Майкл направился следом за ней, рассчитывая таким образом дойти до цивилизации.

Когда широченная полоса шоссе резко вильнула в сторону и сменилась тихой улочкой, старушка направилась к ближайшим домам, а Майкл достал из кармана телефон и открыл карту. Он шел по тротуару мимо однотипных домов и искоса наблюдал со все возрастающим недоумением, как сквозь щели между занавесками на него подозрительно посматривают люди. Они стояли у окон на первых этажах домов, от мала до велика, будто все семьи собрались перед единственным развлечением: телевизором в гостиной.

«Прямо как в старые времена», – с ужасом подумал Майкл. Едва добравшись до своего нового жилища и выудив из тайника у порога связку ключей, он кинул рюкзак на пол и рухнул на кровать, даже не раздеваясь.

Неприветливые жители городка, словно застрявшие в восьмидесятых, мгновенно вылетели из его головы.

 

**14 июня**

Залитый ярким полуденным светом, городок выглядел не намного лучше, чем минувшей ночью, когда Майкл бродил по нему впотьмах в поисках дома, который последний раз видел в далеком детстве. С тех пор минуло не меньше пятнадцати лет, и эти годы не пошли дому на пользу. Краска на террасе облупилась окончательно, на крыше появилось несколько заплат, не подходящих к кровле по цвету.

Майкл осмотрел участок в поисках хоть чего-то симпатичного, но нашел только старую собачью конуру.

Да уж, все это немедленно стоило описать и продать, а на вырученные деньги он мог бы найти себе небольшую квартиру в городе. Даже если это оказалась бы каморка, в которую и кровать-то с трудом впихнешь: он не гордый, поспал бы на диване.

Остальные дома выглядели куда более ухоженными. Симпатичные кустарники на участках были аккуратно подстрижены, везде виднелись разноцветные клумбы, а на подоконниках стояли цветы и композиции из статуэток. В одном из окон Майкл заметил пухлого черно-белого кота с очень самодовольной мордой.

Все важные государственные структуры находились здесь, как и во всех маленьких городках в провинции, в шаговой доступности друг от друга. Несколько зданий ютились на главной площади, рядом с полупустым супермаркетом и небольшой церковью, стены которой были почти от пола до потолка покрыты плющом. Майкл усмехнулся, подумав, что плющу в этой дыре, должно быть, живется лучше всего.

Радость от нахождения центра цивилизации быстро сменило глубокое отчаяние – количество документов, которые предстояло заверить, поражало воображение. Завещанием покойного дяди Говарда занимался местный нотариус (Майкл связывался с ним несколько месяцев назад, чтобы узнать, что ему предстоит сделать). Тогда нотариус заверил его, что вступление в наследство пройдет легко и без проблем, и единственное, что спасло этого лжеца и обманщика от разоблачения сейчас – это то, что нотариус отсутствовал на рабочем месте, отправившись в командировку вот уже неделю назад.

Улыбчивая, но совершенно ничего не смыслящая в этих вопросах помощница нотариуса заверила Майкла, что написать ее начальнику и-мейл он, конечно, может, но ответа не получит (поскольку господин нотариус не проверяет рабочую почту, когда в отъезде: этим в его отсутствие занимается она).

Когда выяснилось, что в завещании имеется несколько «неточностей», Майкл был близок к тому, чтобы схватиться за голову и навеки уйти жить в леса. Дело осложнялось тем, что он не являлся прямым родственником мистера Серкиса, и, сколько бы он ни тряс перед специалистами своим свидетельством о рождении, в котором было черным по белому написано, что он сын Грейс МакИвер, урожденной Серкис, а также копиями документов матери, не помогало решить проблему совершенно. Потому что дядюшка (чтоб ему было неладно на том свете), оформляя завещание, внес туда своего единственного наследника с неверной фамилией, а уважаемый господин нотариус все не проверил.

Майкл не сдавался, отказавшись покидать пределы учреждения даже на обед и пытаясь наскоро нагуглить решение своей проблемы. Мобильный интернет работал в центре городка так же, как работал бы в хвойном лесу: с неполадками и через раз. Он трижды попробовал дозвониться до матери по телефону-автомату (сочувственно вздыхая, помощница нотариуса разменяла ему мелочь – автомат принимал только ее).

Радовало одно: ему пытались помочь. Заверив Майкла, что при должном усердии процесс, даже учитывая обстоятельства, займет не больше месяца, местные специалисты дали ему телефон и адрес нотариуса в ближайшем городе (на будущее) и посоветовали зайти к ним «например, послезавтра» (поскольку в среду у них нерабочий день – ведь это середина недели, самое время сделать себе выходной).

Устыдившись и без того проявленных с лихвой эмоций, выматерился Майкл уже снаружи – с чувством и очень зло. Он бросил на церковь виноватый взгляд, покачал головой и отправился в супермаркет – того и гляди, закроется в пять часов, и не видать тогда ни обеда, ни ужина. Закусочная, в которой Майкл позавтракал, несказанно порадовав ее хозяйку (даму в возрасте, тучную и очень словоохотливую: за то краткое время, что он потратил на еду и кофе, он успел узнать все не только о ее жизни, но и о юных годах собственной матери, которую миссис Колтон прекрасно помнила) работала только до обеда.

Единственным положительным качеством супермаркета оказалось то, что у них была собственная пекарня, и хлеб оттуда был просто бесподобен. Майкл дал себе волю и приобрел несколько булок, твердо решив вечером сделать сендвичи, а не сжевать разрозненные ингридиенты всухомятку перед экраном, как обычно. В остальном все здесь было обыкновенным: фрукты, овощи, замороженные и обычные полуфабрикаты, растворимый фастфуд.

Прихватив также чуть залежавшийся готовый салат, банку колы и несколько шоколадных батончиков, Майкл покинул супермаркет в поисках подходящей лавки, чтобы все это съесть и обдумать свое печальное будущее. Возвращаться до темноты в разваливающийся дом проклятого дяди Говарда, который даже после смерти умудрился доставить неприятности, не хотелось совершенно.

На той же площади, через дорогу от церкви, Майкл увидел закрытый мотель на несколько комнат. Изнутри на стеклянной двери висело объявление: закрыто до 21 июня. Он прошел мимо, вяло удивившись нежеланию людей работать. Он успел примириться с тем, что все вокруг привыкли пахать, как проклятые, до конца жизни, не выпуская из рук инструментов или клавиатур. Впрочем, он мало где бывал и до поступления в университет, а после этого (до недавнего момента, будь он неладен) даже ни разу не покидал Колорадо.

Подобно паломникам прошлого, Майкл нашел приют в лоне церкви. В теории, близость высоких материй должна была помочь ему усмирить свой гнев и не дать погрузиться в отчаяние. На деле же миниатюрный сквер, в который был превращен церковный дворик, имел только одно преимущество перед площадью с фонтаном: в нем стояли две симпатичные лавки, на которые не попадала вода.

Майкл хотел перестать злиться, но не мог. Перспектива на целый месяц быть запертым в этой деревне, где решительно нечем заняться и даже нет интернета, ужасала. По пути сюда он наивно планировал за пару дней управиться с документами, сразу выставить дом вместе с содержимым на продажу и решать остаток дел удаленно, пока не найдется какой-нибудь придурковатый покупатель, готовый заплатить за представленные хоромы приличную сумму денег.

Яростно хрустя салатом с кислыми помидорами, Майкл со все возрастающим негодованием размышлял о подставе, которую сделал ему нотариус дяди Говарда. На самого усопшего злиться было уже бессмысленно, но и ему доставалось за компанию. И вообще, порядочный человек предупреждает, когда отправляется в командировку на неопределенное время. Впрочем, Майкл опасался, что вся командировка была вызвана исключительно его данным по глупости обещанием приехать в июне.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, он не заметил, как неожиданно обрел собеседника.

– Приятно видеть, что молодое поколение стремится приблизиться к Господу, – с улыбкой произнес появившийся за зарослей позади Майкла святой отец.

В его устах эти слова прозвучали почти забавно: священник выглядел не старше Майкла и казался его ровесником, разве что строгая одежда добавляли несколько лет. Вопрос о том, что тот делал в зарослях, отпал сам собой: в руках святой отец держал перепачканную в земле лопаточку для цветов и лейку.

– Добрый день, отец… – вежливо начал Майкл, но запнулся и поднял на священника вопросительный взгляд.

Тот улыбнулся снова – так же тепло и спокойно, как в первый раз.

– Найджел. Этого достаточно. Отец Дэниел ответственен за принятие почестей в нашей небольшой обители. Я же полагаю, что беседовать гораздо комфортнее без лишних церемоний: они способны отнять все время, отведенное нам Господом на земле. Уверен, вы согласитесь.

Майкл удивленно подумал, что это должно быть уголовно наказуемо – так улыбаться незнакомым людям. Он неловко кивнул в ответ, подвинувшись к краю лавки и поставив рюкзак на землю.

– Я совсем недавно здесь. Меня зовут Майкл.

– В противном случае о нашем новом госте уже шептались бы на каждом углу. Люди здесь живут уединенно, каждое новое лицо на виду, – смущенно признался Найджел, присаживаясь рядом. – Сложно затеряться в несуществующей толпе.

Свой садовый инвентарь святой отец аккуратно сложил возле лавки, чудом не перепачкав руки.

– Городок действительно кажется… тихим, – стремясь заполнить повисшее молчание, неловко произнес Майкл, не в силах подобрать более лестный эпитет. – По-хорошему тихим, пожалуй, но после жизни в городе это очень бросается в глаза.

– Путешественники здесь редкость. Желающие посетить заповедник обычно останавливаются ближе к туристическим стоянкам, – пояснил Найджел.

– Я здесь по семейным делам. Моя мать раньше жила здесь.

– Тем более необычно ваше присутствие. Надолго планируете остаться?

Майкл вздохнул.

– Не знаю. Неделя? Две? Три?

– Вам тут не нравится, – проницательно прищурился Найджел, но все же снова улыбнулся. – Это нормальная реакция для приезжего, поверьте.

– По-моему, я застрял тут навсегда, – мрачно подытожил Майкл и запихнул опустевшую миску из-под салата обратно в пакет. – Никогда раньше не приходилось решать столько серьезных проблем за раз, да еще и без интернета.

– Болезнь всего нашего поколения, – засмеялся Найджел.

Смех у него был такой же, как и улыбка – негромкий и настоящий. Смех человека, который совершенно не привык скрывать свои истинные чувства. Против воли Майкл подумал, что, должно быть, только такие люди и становятся священниками.

Не то чтобы он видел в своей жизни много преподобных, разве что по телевизору. Мать была довольно религиозной женщиной и предпочитала хотя бы раз в месяц появляться на исповеди, совмещая ее с воскресной проповедью. Некоторое время она таскала Майкла с собой, когда он был маленьким, но священник из их церкви в Глазго был уже очень стар и невероятно скучен. Привить любовь к Господу ребенку он не сумел, но хотя бы дал понять, что вмешиваться в чужие отношения с богом не следует.

Найджел же был совершенно не навязчивым собеседником. Он спокойно сидел рядом и молчал, рассматривая трепещущие на ветру листья кустарника возле калитки, и выглядел абсолютно умиротворенно. У него был прямой нос с легкой горбинкой.

Они посидели молча некоторое время. Майкл допил свою колу, закинул банку в пакет и неловко кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

– Скоро начнет темнеть. Думаю, мне пора.

Он смущенно дернул уголком рта, не зная, как следует себя вести. Найджел посмотрел на него, чуть приподняв брови и старательно сдерживая улыбку. Кажется, они были его фирменным проявлением вежливости.

– Вы правы. В этих краях ночью выходят на улицы только ради праздников и похорон.

– Звучит очень оптимистично, – хмыкнул Майкл, наконец позволив себе улыбнуться. – Надеюсь, дело ограничится первыми.

Словно довольный произведенным эффектом, Найджел просиял в ответ.

– Все в руках Господа, – философски отметил он. – Хорошего вечера, Майкл.

– И вам, святой отец.

Небо уже начало желтеть перед закатом, окрашивая все вокруг в рыжеватые тона. Только так городок наконец начал выглядеть привлекательно – весь пронизанный теплыми лучами летнего золота. Подхватив рюкзак и пакет, Майкл вышел за калитку церковного дворика и оглянулся, но молодого преподобного уже не было на лавке, и даже его лейка не оставила следов в чуть влажной траве.

Вернувшись в темный холодный дом, Майкл сделал единственное, что мог сделать в своей затруднительной ситуации: пересмотрел целый сезон любимого сериала и на рассвете лег спать.

 

**16 июня**

Время в этом месте тянулось утомительно долго, словно намеренно замедляясь все сильнее с каждой секундой. Майкл с ужасом представлял, насколько может растянуться обещанный месяц, если даже восемь часов сна тянулись здесь бесконечно долго. Уже вторую ночь он просыпался по несколько раз, смотрел на часы и переворачивался с тяжелым вздохом на другой бок.

Самым обидным было то, что выспаться ему в итоге так и не удалось. Тяжелые тревожные сны исчезали из памяти сразу в момент пробуждения, но Майкл хорошо помнил ощущения, которые не пропадали и после: жадный пожирающий взгляд и гадкий осадок от неприятного разговора.

Проспав большую часть среды и потратив остальное время на попытку выбрать хоть что-то из папки с фильмами, сохраненными на ноутбуке, он почти не покидал дом. Идти было вроде как некуда, смотреть не на что, а ближайшие соседи, с которыми Майкл пересекался, пару раз выбираясь в забегаловку миссис Колтон, смотрели на него не слишком приветливо.

Ежеутренний поход в закусочную, где приходилось запивать великолепный омлет отвратительным растворимым кофе, неминуемо убивая все впечатление от еды, уже стал своеобразным ритуалом. Миссис Колтон охотно делилась своими впечатлениями от жизни и рассказами из прошлого, совершенно не сдерживая свою слоохотливость. Судя по кислым улыбкам редких посетителей закусочной, они эти истории слышали уже тысячу раз.

Как и следовало ожидать, дядю Говарда в городе не любили. Обычно Майкл делил все слова матери как минимум на пять, но сейчас был абсолютно с ней согласен. Во-первых, дядя Говард жутко его подставил с завещанием. Во-вторых, его дом оставлял не самое лучшее впечатление: неухоженный, полупустой и скрипучий, этот пыльный склеп откровенно пугал Майкла по ночам. Даже отказавшись от идеи использовать другие комнаты кроме гостиной и кухни, тот все равно дергался от каждого шороха, которых было в избытке. Выл за окнами ветер с прудов, скрипели старые половицы, то и дело начинали гудеть трубы.

О том же, как неприязненно смотрели на него соседи, видевшие его выходящим из этого дома, Майкл старался особенно не думать. Всеобщая нелюбовь к престарелому охотнику-алкоголику, так и не обзаведшемуся семьей, почти не вызывала удивления. Майкл подозревал, что охотился дядя Говард не только на пум и оленей, фото с тушами которых занимали большую часть свободной стены в гостиной. Все-таки лесной массив в этих местах частично занимал заповедник.

Миссис Колтон только подтвердила неприятные подозрения. Она сетовала на то, что «приличный юноша» превратился в такого старого хрыча, говорила, что он-де мог бы и жену найти, а раз не нашел, то нечего удивляться, что спился. Майкл пропускал большую часть пассажей мимо ушей, жевал тосты, поданные вместе с омлетом, и смотрел в окно. За окном проезжали люди на велосипедах, пробегали детишки и простиралась поистине пасторальная картина провинциальной улочки.

Путь от дома до главной площади был не близким. Жилище мистера Серкиса располагалось почти на самой окраине, ближе всего к шоссе, где проходил междугородний автобус. Рядом стояли только несколько домов с большими огороженными участками. До закусочной было минут десять ходу по прямой, а дальше можно было пройти через часть прилегающего к прудам парка, за которым местные ухаживали так же охотно, как за собственными лужайками, и снова выйти к цивилизации.

Распрощавшись с миссис Колтон и заверив ее, что обязательно зайдет и завтра, Майкл нацепил наушники и уверенно направил свои стопы к парку. Как и утверждалось в электронном путеводителе, пролистанном им в поезде, природа этих мест являлась их главным козырем. Спорить было сложно: здесь, среди множества водоемов и чистого деревенского воздуха, любой куст разростался до поистине чудовищных размеров и величественно качал своими идеальными листьями на ветру.

Майкл толкнул калитку и вошел в царство зелени, словно окунулся с головой в зацветший водоем. Здесь правили бал причудливо изгибающиеся дорожки, узкие поразительно неудобные лавочки и мусорки у каждого входа. Возле самого большого из прудов стояла свежепокрашенная детская площадка с качелями, но она почти всегда пустовала.

Время еще даже не перевалило за полдень, а после целого дня сидения дома очень хотелось прогуляться и проветрить голову. Майкл свернул на дорожку, уводящую к прудам, плюнув на то, что получится порядочный крюк по пути в главное госучреждение, которое совмещало в себе нотариальную контрору, городскую администрацию и судебный архив, а потому обещало решить все проблемы Майкла одним махом. В том, что помощи ему ждать неоткуда, он уже уверился. Оставалось только вытаскивать себя из болота самому.

Парк почти пустовал: по пути к пруду Майкл встретил только садовника средних лет, самозабвенно косящего траву. Он прошелся вдоль берега в сторону дома, затем вернулся к тропе и остановился, с удовольствием разглядывая водную гладь и едва колышущиеся на ветру сухие желтые камыши. Идеальный полуовал мостика отражался в переливающейся на солнце поверхности воды.

«Охренеть как тут спокойно», – пораженно подумал Майкл и уселся на траву рядом с дорожкой. Рев газонокосилки остался позади, плейлист кончился, и в его сознание просочились звуки природы: шелест ветра в камышах, редкие крики птиц, шуршание гравия под чьими-то ботинками.

Майкл оглянулся. Это оказались кроссовки, не новые, но вполне добротные, с дурацкими пятнистыми шнурками. В них молодой святой отец выглядел еще забавнее, чем когда был обут в резиновые сапоги. Странно, но Майкл совершенно не мог вспомнить, какого те были цвета.

– Потрясающе красиво, неправда ли? – улыбнулся Найджел.

– О да.

Зато улыбку Майкл хорошо помнил. Ее сложно было выбросить из головы – словно пытаешься забыть приятные моменты из детства. Он почувствовал, как губы сами растягиваются в ответной ухмылке, хотя совсем недавно мрачно хмурился, точь-в-точь как мать.

Найджел, не раздумывая, снял с плеча сумку и сел рядом на землю, ничуть не заботясь о том, в каком состоянии будут его форменные черные брюки.

– Действительно приятное зрелище, – заметил Майкл. – Сложно оторваться.

– Эти места славятся своими красотами. Не пруды, конечно, а горы и леса, но местные жители стараются, чтобы везде было одинаково красиво. Сюда приезжают для единения с природой и тихого отдыха. Как раз то, что нужно нам всем.

– Я бы не отказался от хорошего кофе и кинотеатра, – хмыкнул Майкл.

Святой отец одарил его еще одной из своих невероятных улыбок и скрестил вытянутые ноги.

– Здесь больше уважают чай. Его, как правило, сложнее испортить.

– Вы говорите так, будто сами не из местных.

– Все верно, – кивнул Найджел. – Я родом из Бостона и живу здесь не так давно. Поэтому мне чуть проще понять ваше огорчение. Это на редкость скучный городишко, особенно для тех, у кого много свободного времени.

– Непохоже, чтобы здесь вообще было принято перетруждаться, – буркнул Майкл. – Не знаю, на что я надеялся, когда сюда ехал.

Найджел покачал головой.

– На все воля Господа. Если вы здесь, значит – так было нужно, значит, Он привел вас сюда. Попробуйте посмотреть на это с другой стороны: ведь вы действительно можете здесь отдохнуть, позволить себе расслабиться. Погуляйтесь по заповеднику, покормите уток, поешьте яблоки… здешние яблоки очень хороши.

Майкл издал было неопределенное хмыканье, но с удивлением почувствовал прикосновение не по-летнему холодных пальцев к руке. Пальцы скользнули по его ладони, чуть задержавшись на костяшках, и снова спокойно легли на траву.

– Дайте этому месту шанс, – ободряюще произнес Найджел. – Это гораздо лучше, чем злиться впустую.

Майкл кивнул, нервно поглаживая руку. Та все еще сохраняла щекотное ощущение прикосновения. Но он чувствовал, как действительно полегчало на душе, словно святой отец, коснувшись его руки, забрал часть напряжения.

Теперь Найджел молчал. Майкл скосил на него взгляд, чуть дернув уголком рта в зачатке улыбки.

– Спасибо. Мне это не приходило в голову.

– Все мы видим других людей более ясно, чем самих себя. Господь создал нас эмоциональными, слабыми и беззащитными перед собственными переживаниями. Но жить в постоянных тревогах или разорвать их круг – это только наш выбор.

– Пока что больше шансов, что они разорвут меня.

– Так только кажется. Люди гораздо крепче, чем кажутся на первый взгляд. В моменты глубочайшего отчаяния мы способны на поразительные поступки. Позволь себе расслабиться, Майкл, насладись отпуском и выброси лишние мысли из головы. Так будет гораздо легче решать проблемы.

Это прозвучало как дружеский совет. Майкл улыбнулся и зарылся пятерней в подстриженную траву, растопырив пальцы.

– Считаешь, есть еще шанс спасти мою душу?

– Я вижу, что ты шутишь, – фыркнул Найджел. – Моя цель несколько проще: хотя бы разгладить эту складку между твоих бровей.

Он ткнул себя пальцем в лоб, многозначительно поджав губы.

Майкл сдавленно засмеялся.

– Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Так гораздо лучше. Просто… как мне понять, что...

Он замолчал, все еще улыбаясь, и подумал о том, что это довольно иронично – говорить с пастором о том, что ты не знаешь, куда идти. Неожиданно вспомнилось, что он направлялся в городскую администрацию. Словно услышав эти мысли, Найджел поднялся на ноги, отряхнув брюки от травы, и подхватил свою сумку.

– Начни с малого. Хорошего дня, Майкл.

Он протянул руку и чуть сжал плечо Майкла в ободряющем жесте.

– Хорошего, – рассеянно отозвался тот.

Когда он обернулся, Найджела уже не было поблизости. Должно быть, сразу свернул на соседнюю тропинку или решил сократить путь через заросли. Парк был все так же тих и почти пустынен. Майкл встретился взглядом с пожилым садовником, стоящим неподалеку с секатором в руках. Старик спрятал инструмент, перекрестился и быстро ушел, оставив его в недоумении озираться по сторонам.

Когда Майкл пришел в администрацию (чуть позже обеда), они уже не работали. Он решил воспользоваться советом начать с малого, поэтому зашел в супермаркет по пути обратно домой и купил несколько местных яблок.

Яблоки оказались сладкими.

 

**19 июня**

Долгожданная поездка в город совершенно не принесла удовольствия. Во-первых, большую часть времени Майкл провел в разных очередях в администрации. Он навестил нотариуса, чьи контакты ему дали, окончательно выяснил, что решить его проблемы быстро и безболезненно невозможно, и погрузился в уныние. Медлительные жернова государственной структуры перемалывали его прошения крайне неспешно.

Во-вторых, отель неподалеку от центра, где Майкл остановился, был таким же маленьким и убогим, как и весь округ, если не весь штат. Совсем недалеко располагался четырехзвездочный отель гораздо симпатичнее, но каждая ночь там стоила столько, что на консультацию нотариуса денег бы просто не осталось.

Невыспавшийся и злой, он ходил от одного кабинета к другому, оформляя немыслимое количество документов только затем, чтобы их навсегда поглотил бесконечный государственный документооборот.

Но Майкл был серьезно настроен продолжать радоваться мелочам, поэтому он на последние деньги наслаждался действительно вкусным кофе в кафе на площади, скачивал новые фильмы в отеле и даже несколько раз зашел в книжный магазин, но так ничего себе и не подобрал.

Наконец, все необходимые бумаги были отправлены на оформление, и Майкл мог возвращаться восвояси. Покинув отель за несколько часов до ближайшего автобуса, он напоследок выпил еще одну чашку кофе, стараясь получше запомнить его вкус, и немного прогуглялся по улицам. Целая куча разномастных котов, повсеместно греющихся на солнышке прямо посреди тротуаров, лениво провожала его взглядом.

Автобус шел несколько часов и приезжал на центральную площадь цветущей дыры, в которой Майклу посчастливилось жить, ближе к вечеру. Он был такой же древний и паршивый, как и тот, на котором Майкл приехал в первый раз. После укачивающей тряски, из-за которой опять не удалось поспать, посторонних шумов, то и дело заглушающих музыку, и шоколадного батончика, съеденного на ужин, от которого стало только хуже, он вылез из душного нутра автобуса так, как герои d&d вылезают из подземелий, где вынужденно провели несколько недель.

Идти до дома Майкл был просто не в состоянии. Он был зол, чертовски устал и опять не смог дозвониться до матери, которая оставила ему «воодушевляющий» е-мейл, в котором говорила, что он уже взрослый мальчик и справится со всеми трудностями, а также заявляла, что она в свое время прожила в этом месте семнадцать лет и считает, что уж месяц он там протянет.

Когда он подошел к церкви, из ее уже выходили люди после вечерней службы. Они негромко прощались на выходе с дряхлым старичком-священником, а после отправлялись по своим делам. Майкл понял, что это отец Дэниел, о котором говорил Найджел.

Он просочился внутрь, несколько раз извинившись перед людьми, которым пришлось его пропускать, и огляделся. Убранство было не отличить от всех католических церквей, в которых Майкл побывал за свою жизнь. Симпатичный витраж изображал какие-то вьющиеся растения и цветы, длинные ряды лавок казались почти новыми, а полумрак выгодно скрывал недостатки не реставрированного здания и подчеркивал редкие отполированные святыни.

Самого Найджела в церкви не было. Майкл разочарованно вздохнул, посидел немного на последней лавке, думая о том, зачем вообще он сюда пришел, а после пристроился в хвосте коротенькой очереди на выход. Перед ним оставалось всего несколько прихожан. Он подождал, пока пожилая пара разговорится с отцом Дэниелом, и проскользнул наружу за их спинами.

– Майкл?

Удивленный возглас прозвучал откуда-то из-за угла, и Майкл обернулся, не сдержав облегченный вздох. Найджел помахал ему с дорожки, уводящей в дальнюю часть дворика, и вежливо пропустил вперед.

– Привет, – выдохнул Майкл, неожиданно смутившись.

Он был действительно рад увидеть нового приятеля, хоть это и было не в его стиле. Показалось ужасно глупым отрицать, что он пришел сюда именно в надежде на встречу. Но теперь Майкл нервно вцепился в лямки рюкзака, передернув плечами, и прислонился к участку церковной стены, свободному от плюща.

Найджел смотрел на него со своей обычной улыбкой и выглядел довольным.

– Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. Ты же собирался в город?

– Я уже вернулся. Не лучшая поездка в моей жизни, – вздохнул Майкл. – Я и не думал, что все это работает так медленно. Я совершенно не готов ко взрослой жизни, если она подразумевает решение всех этих проблем и битье головой о двери администраций. И проблема не решилась.

– Но ты сделал все возможное. Это похвально, – возразил Найджел.

Майкл только огорченно фыркнул.

– Да что это меняет? Мне совершенно нечего тут делать, а если так и не удастся разрешить все миром, я останусь совсем без денег. Даже на обратный билет не хватит. Что мне тогда делать? Волонтерствовать тут за еду? Я же ничего не умею.

Найджел тихо и почти не обидно засмеялся. Он протянул руку и осторожно обхватил запястье Майкла, взяв его руки в свои. Уже привычно холодные пальцы чуть сжались. Майкл вздохнул, но позволил этот доверительный жест. Он чувствовал, как его руки чуть подрагивают. Но Найджел держал его мягко, не стискивая ладони, а успокаивая, и это действительно помогало.

– Ты всегда такой пессимистичный? Поверь мне, выход есть из любой ситуации, даже если кажется, что это не так. Мы все оказались здесь благодаря высшему замыслу, и этот замысел невозможно постичь. Плыви по течению, Майкл, позволь себе делать то, что ты можешь делать, а не страдать по тому, что тебе недоступно.

Майкл почувствовал, что краснеет, от кончиков ушей и до горячечно запылавших щек.

– Ты носишь имя архангела Господа, но так уверен в том, что это случайно. Ничто не случайно в нашей жизни. Не сомневайся в Нем, – ободряюще произнес Найджел, чуть сжав его руки своими суховатыми узкими ладонями.

– Вообще-то, нет, – еще более смущенно буркнул Майкл, старательно отводя взгляд.

Он неловко попытался высвободить ладони, но Найджел не выпустил его рук, и неуверенные попытки увяли сами собой. Уши пылали так, что впору было искать огнетушитель. Майкл пытался смотреть куда угодно, но только не в лицо собеседнику.

– Я так сокращаю. Мое полное имя Кармайкл. Это идея матери… она была очень… помешана на отцовском происхождении… Идиотское, правда?

Он неловко засмеялся.

– Ничто не случайно, Майкл, – повторил Найджел, продолжая смотреть на него с убийственной серьезностью.

Майкл чувствовал этот взгляд щекой, там, где она пылала особенно ярко. Мысленно он уже подвывал от стыда и отчаяния, не зная, что делать. Он совершенно не привык к поддержке и не ожидал получить ее от почти незнакомого человека, к тому же священника, что было уже ну совсем за гранью разумного. Его друзья не были особенно разговорчивы (как, впрочем, и он сам), его родители занимались собственными жизнями.

Но Найджел интересовался им без задней мысли, просто стараясь оказать помощь. Это так подкупало. Майкл чувствовал, как против воли начинает восхищаться им, прикипев всем сердцем. Это почти пугало.

– Можешь уже отпустить, – пристыженно буркнул он, наконец повернувшись и открыто встретив направленный на него взгляд. – Я не какой-нибудь буйнопомешанный.

– Обещай не убегать сразу, – усмехнулся в ответ Найджел.

Он медленно разжал пальцы, позволив Майклу освободить руки. Тот сразу сунул пылающие влажные ладони в карманы толстовки, искоса поглядывая на святого отца, но сорваться с места не попытался.

– Спасибо. Ты так мне помогаешь… я даже не знаю, как поблагодарить по-настоящему.

– Это мое призвание. Мне нравится помогать, тебе нужна помощь – мне кажется, никто друг другу здесь не обязан.

– Звучит разумно. Нам, наверное, уже пора…

На площади уже зажгли фонари, но летние сумерки только опускались на городок. Майкл бросил взгляд на рыжеющее закатное небо, прищурившись. Найджел проследил за его взглядом.

– Помнишь, я предлагал тебе прогуляться? Это был отличный совет. Мне в свое время очень помогали прогулки. До восточного входа в заповедник всего минут сорок неспешным шагом, ты не пожалеешь. Подумай над этим.

– Я подумаю, – улыбнулся Майкл.

Вдруг от церкви к ним подошел отец Дэниел. Он остановился, глядя на Найджела со смешанным выражением на лице, а после сделал решительный жест рукой.

– Уходи. И ты тоже. Уходите оба.

Найджел быстро поднял руку и поправил воротник черной рубашки, чуть выше подтянув колоратку. Он кивнул и бросил на Майкла короткий взгляд.

– До встречи.

– Уходи немедленно, – повторил отец Дэниел.

Майкл выскочил за калитку церковного дворика первым. Он обернулся у входа, но увидел только силуэт отца Дэниела с его ореолом почти белых волос. Должно быть, из дворика было несколько выходов. Сцена выглядела странновато, но Майкл понятия не имел, что творится между старым священником и его более молодым коллегой, а потому решил особенно не ломать голову на этот счет.

Он добрался до дома еще до темноты и занялся долгами по учебе, решив, что хотя бы от этой части проблем он может избавить себя прямо сейчас.

 

**21 июня**

Когда Майкл проснулся, было еще темно. Он оказался на кухне – видимо, вышел туда попить воды. Свет фонаря снаружи едва проникал сквозь плотные занавески. Он разговаривал с кем-то, стоя возле стола. Его собеседник стоял чуть дальше, скрестив на груди руки.

Было видно только его силуэт, но Майкла это не смущало. Он спокойно занимался своими делами, распаковывая что-то на столе. Беседа была не из приятных. Он чувствовал, что злится, но как-то вяло, словно не привык это делать. Тот, второй человек, смеялся над ним и говорил что-то действительно мерзкое.

Вдруг он оказался совсем близко. Майкл отшатнулся, начал пятиться, пока не вышел обратно в гостиную. Он понял, что оказался в углу, только когда уперся в стену спиной. Тень, которая все еще говорила с ним – это был немолодой мужчина, Майкл знал его достаточно хорошо – приблизилась и схватила его за руку.

Майкл попытался вырваться, но не преуспел. Чьи-то руки – он знал, чьи, но почему-то никак не мог сосредоточить на этом внимание – заставили его вжаться в стену, пытаясь избежать неприятного контакта. Запястье саднило от болезненной хватки. Он пытался говорить что-то, но тень каждый раз осаждала его. Пятерня крепко впилась в его бедро – наверное, пытаясь удержать – и ногу прошило болью. Пальцы вцепились в него так, будто хотели вырвать кусок мяса. Он уже заранее знал, что останутся синяки.

Майкл пытался вырваться, поняв, что хватка принимает совсем недвусмысленный оттенок. Он нащупал что-то свободной рукой на стене – какую-то деревяшку – и со всей силы ударил тень ею. Та отшатнулась, и он попытался вырваться, едва не вывихнув руку – так крепко чужие пальцы стиснули его запястье.

Тень схватила что-то острое со стены – трофейный нож, понял Майкл, он видел его несколько раз – и замахнулась. Он закрылся свободной рукой, но почему-то не почувствовал боли. Человек ударил его еще несколько раз, крича что-то, и выпустил его руку. Что-то влажно стекало к локтям, капая на пол. Майкл не мог собраться с мыслями, но он слышал, что тоже что-то кричит. Он оттолкнул тень в сторону и смог проскочить мимо.

Он услышал какой-то стук, очень далеко, и испытал облегчение. Он рванулся на звук, но почувствовал, как что-то врезается в шею поверх воротника, душит, не давая вырваться. Он попытался освободиться или ударить тень снова, но не мог ни за что ухватиться. Майкл почувствовал, как темнеет в глазах. Ослабевшие пальцы зацепили цепочку от креста, пытаясь ослабить давление. Но Майкл отродясь не носил креста.

Стоило вспомнить об этом, и ощущение пропало. Он дернулся и почувствовал удар об пол, не сразу поняв, где находится. Пока руки шарили в поисках выключателя от лампы, он едва не снес тумбу возле дивана.

Майкл зажег свет дрожащими пальцами и огляделся. Он был совершенно один. Собственное загнанное перепуганное дыхание показалось оглушающим. Он осмотрелся и заметил ссадины на предплечьях: должно быть, оттого, что он свалился с дивана, проснувшись после кошмара. Левая нога болела в районе бедра, по ней медленно расплывался здоровенный синяк.

Майкл обругал себя последними словами. Диван был слишком узким, но, если бы он спал поспокойнее, он бы не ушибся так сильно, сверзившись с него на пол. Хорошо хоть обошлось без заноз – деревянные доски не были покрыты лаком.

К тому же, была уже середина дня. Он почти не помнил, что ему померещилось, но ощущения остались прегадкие. Прошлой ночью ему тоже снились кошмары, но их он хорошо помнил: обычный набор любого ужастика, включая долгий внимательный взгляд из темноты. Он проснулся, выпил колы и лег спать. Сейчас же спать не хотелось совершенно. Сердце билось как бешеное.

Он пошел в ванную в поисках аптечки и кое-как обработал руки. Ссадины кровили: было похоже скорее на то, что он прополз несколько метров по полу в гостиной, а не просто неудачно упал. Но Майкл постарался выбросить тревожные мысли из головы. Ему и так страшновато находиться в этом доме, безо всякого лунатизма.

В аптечке нашлись последние две капсулы успокоительного, судя по упаковке, не просроченного. Майкл запил их водой и большую часть дня ждал, пока несчастные пилюли подействуют, доедая стратегический запас еды из супермаркета и лениво заполняя тесты по учебе под очередной сериал.

Заснуть он смог только после третьего глотка виски из шкафчика на кухне.

 

**22 июня**

Пододеяльник был весь в красных разводах, словно Майкл пытался похоронить в нем какого-нибудь сбитого автомобилем барсука. На то, чтобы смыть с рук кровь и заклеить пластырями короткие царапины, испещрившие оба его предплечья, а потом подхватить рюкзак и выскочить из дома, ему понадобилось не больше десяти минут.

Трясло так, что зубы стучали. Майкл почему-то подумал, что в следующий раз может проснуться вообще без рук. Не стоило пить накануне. Мать страдала лунатизмом, особенно когда нервничала, а ему, видимо, раньше везло, но сейчас вот наследственность себя показала во всей красе.

Он постарался не поддаваться рациональному, но глупому страху. Натянув рукава толстовки до самых костяшек, он спокойно дошел до закусочной, съел положенный омлет с тостами и все таким же паршивым кофе, вполуха послушал рассказы миссис Колтон и, попрощавшись, поспешно вышел на улицу.

Ноги сами понесли его через парк. Садовник, которого Майкл видел несколько раз через дорогу от своего дома (они, видимо, были соседями), все так же косил траву возле входа. Он был без куртки, в одной футболке с коротким рукавом. На его левой руке Майкл увидел широкий уродливый шрам, словно от ножа. Он поспешно отвел взгляд и выскочил из парка в считанные минуты.

То, каким привычным стал путь к церкви в моменты душевных тревог, начинало его беспокоить, но никак не повлияло на выбор маршрута. Майкл прекрасно знал, чего хочет, и если это включало встречу с Найджелом – что ж, пускай. Он и так уже задумывался о том, что в его пребывании в этой дыре все-таки был какой-то смысл. Смысл носил дурацкие старые кроссовки и был повязан с Господом крепче, чем хотелось бы.

Но у него была феноменальная способность успокаивать вечное буйство в душе Майкла, и тот сдался, поняв, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как во время бесед с одним конкретным священником. Никаких исповедей не нужно.

Судьба, похоже, считала так же (или Господь, если уж Найджел полагал, что все в их жизни происходит с ведома и одобрения Всевышнего). Майкл не успел дойти до церкви и совершенно случайно столкнулся с искомым преподобным за поворотом возле супермаркета.

Найджел встревоженно посмотрел на него.

– Я хотел сказать «Добрый день», но, судя по всему, день у тебя не очень добрый, – произнес он, остановившись.

– Угу, – кивнул Майкл, а после первым прикоснулся к плечу Найджела, увлекая его в сторону от дороги. – Не самое радужное пробуждение. Я пытался наслаждаться мелочами, как ты и сказал, поэтому я…

– Решил сходить за едой? – с усмешкой подмигнул Найджел.

«Решил встретиться с тобой» чуть не сорвалось с языка. Майкл вовремя остановил себя и даже коротко посмеялся над этими мыслями. Он ведь действительно шел за едой, поняв, что омлет провалился куда-то на самое дно желудка, не оставив о себе даже воспоминаний.

Он оглянулся на супермаркет и неуверенно уточнил:

– Ты не занят? Я думал поискать тебя, но, раз уж ты нашелся сам…

– Я абсолютно свободен. В мои обязанности входит распоряжение благотворительной кухней, поэтому я иногда оставляю списки продуктов здесь. Мы не готовим сами, но женщины из прихожан приносят некоторые блюда по воскресеньям на службу, а я потом приношу их тем жителям, у кого нет семей. Хоть какая-то забота о ближних.

Майкл растерялся.

– Это… это очень щедро с вашей стороны. Я уверен, что местные благодарны. У нас так и о стариках не заботятся.

– У вас гораздо больше стариков, – мягко улыбнулся Найджел. – Не стоит думать, что в городах всем плевать на прихожан. Мы – не единичный случай, когда церковь пытается проявлять заботу столь простым способом.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Попридержу восхищение.

Майкл усмехнулся. Мимо них прошли две женщины, и обе поспешили отвести глаза, перекрестившись. Он проводил их удивленным взглядом, обернувшись. Женщины торопливо перешли на другую сторону дороги.

– Что это они? А, неважно. Я хотел предложить… ну, раз уж ты свободен… помнишь, ты предлагал сходить, ну, в заповедник? Я подумал, может быть, мы могли бы… В общем, не хочешь сходить со мной?

Майкл понял, что мямлит, как в пятнадцать лет на дискотеке. Предложение составить ему компанию прозвучало резко из-за его досады на самого себя, но Найджел в ответ широко улыбнулся.

– С удовольствием. К тому же, я мог бы показать тебе несколько симпатичных мест.

– Личный гид? Я и не расчитывал на такой сервис.

– Забота в самых простых вещах, Майкл. Это первое правило.

– Все с вами ясно, святой отец, – усмехнулся Майкл. – Все едины перед лицом Господа, и слугам его негоже выбирать любимчиков.

– Потрясающе сказано. Ты никогда не думал отдать себя в лоно церкви?

– Темперамент не позволяет. В старые времена меня обязательно заставляли бы стоять на горохе. Надеюсь, это больше не практикуют? Или у тебя есть парочка невероятных историй из обучения?

– Не хочу огорчать тебя, но времена великой инквизиции прошли, Майкл, – засмеялся Найджел. – Остались только мы, скромные слуги Его.

– Меня все устраивает.

Идти до восточного входа было не так долго, как Найджел обещал. Они уложились всего в полчаса, неспешно шагая вдоль дороги. Майкл рассказал пару идиотских историй из своего обучения и вкратце пересказал сюжет сериала, который только что закончил смотреть. Найджел слушал с интересом, хотя выяснилось, что он в основном смотрел только старые сериалы, которые выпускали в те времена, когда это еще не было так модно.

С ним было легко общаться. Он был прекрасным слушателем, задавал дельные вопросы и рассказывал занимательные истории так, что их было действительно интересно слушать. Майклу льстило, что собеседник подбадривал его все время. С самой его юности на него никто не тратил столько времени, сколько Найджел, и это пугало, заставляло восхищаться и ужасно смущало одновременно.

Когда они входили в ворота заповедника, Майкл поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы остаться в городке на подольше, если это означало, что они смогут больше общаться. Он так удивленно уставился на Найджела, пытаясь понять, что бы это значило, что тот запнулся на полуслове и чуть сбавил шаг.

– Я сказал что-то не то?

– Нет! Нет, нет. Прости. Я просто задумался, ты навел меня на мысль, и я… – пробормотал Майкл, поспешно помотав головой. – Не обращай внимания. На чем ты остановился?

– Да я, в общем-то, уже закончил. Неожиданно и приятно, что дети сами приходят в церковь, а не их притаскивают родители. Очень лестно знать, что мои речи находят отклик в сердцах юного поколения. Сам понимаешь, род деятельности накладывает некоторые ограничения на то, что я должен говорить.

– Найджел, ты очень нетипичный святой отец, – с чувством заявил Майкл. – Если бы я был здесь ребенком, я бы бежал на твои проповеди вперед родителей, даже если бы ты рассказывал про мор, апокалипсис и вред компьютерных игр.

– Меня больше беспокоит вред насильного внушения, что дети должны и не должны делать, – пробормотал в ответ Найджел. – Всем было бы гораздо проще, если бы родители давали им хотя бы призрак выбора.

– Это ведь было твое собственное решение? Стать священником.

– Моя мама орала на меня после этого так, что соседи вызвали полицию, – смущенно улыбнулся Найджел.

– Ничего себе. Звучит почти как моя.

Они разговаривали обо всякой фигне, какая только приходила в голову. Заповедник действительно оказался невероятно красив. Он был гораздо крупнее, чем парк в городе, и представлял собой нетронутый лес с узкими заметенными листьями тропинками, вытоптанными в траве. Солнце пробивалось сквозь мощные кроны и рисовало узоры на земле под деревьями.

Майкл видел пару лавочек в стороне от тропинки и какую-то деревянную скульптуру, но они не стали подходить ближе. Людей они так и не встретили. Здесь было так пустынно, что впору было подумать, что они остались последними живыми существами на земле, но гул пролетающих вдалеке самолетов уверял в обратном.

Найджел вел его в сторону от входа, чуть южнее, насколько Майкл мог понять. Оказалось, что там, чуть дальше, можно с холма посмотреть на озеро, да и вообще перед взглядом простиралась симпатичная местность.

Озеро оказалось выше всяких похвал. Вода в нем выглядела совсем голубой с высоты, в ней отражались рваные облака и пролетающие птицы. Потрясающая картина. Майкл пораженно разглядывал открывшийся вид, а Найджел смотрел на него с усмешкой, довольный произведенным эффектом.

– Такого у вас в городах точно не увидишь.

– Не поспоришь. Это же насколько огромен заповедник?

– Внушителен. Там, ближе к горам, он переходит в простые леса. Там охотятся местные и туристы, когда сезон. Олени, пумы, всякая живность. Я это не слишком поощряю. Раньше здесь охотились, чтобы выживать, а сейчас ради забавы и необычного мяса.

Майкл кивнул, припомнив дядюшкину стену с трофеями. Там были фотографии, несколько медалей и даже парочка трофейных ножей.

– Я об охоте знаю в основном из истории, – признался он. – Никогда не интересовался.

– Это правильно. Пойдем, покажу тебе овраг. Тут совсем недалеко, а зрелище… по-своему впечатляет. Я считаю, ты должен его увидеть, раз уж мы здесь.

– Я только за.

Они спустились по более пологому склону холма, обходя его с другой стороны, и вышли к широкому, совершенно пустому оврагу – ни одного дерева, всего несколько кустов на склонах. Майкл увидел бесчисленные холмики на дне.

– Его называют «Собачий овраг», – с непонятным выражением на лице произнес Найджел. – Тут весной часто находят замерзших за зиму диких собак. Они прибегают в заповедник из леса и из городов, потому что здесь есть, чем поживиться. Потом их закапывают тут же. Все эти холмики – это могилы. Есть побольше, есть поменьше. Печальное зрелище. Собачье кладбище.

Майкл рассматривал могильник молча. Взгляд зацепился за один холмик, у самого склона, за кустом – куда больше, чем все остальные, совсем не собачьего размера. Он поспешил отвести взгляд и обернулся к Найджелу. Тот выглядел усталым и огорченным, но Майкл не мог даже предположить, почему именно.

– Разве это тоже часть замысла? По-твоему, Господь это все придумал?

– Никто не в силах отменить эволюцию и цикл жизни, Майкл. Все мы рождаемся безгрешными на этой земле, но сходим в могилу отнюдь не такими чистыми. Люди, звери, насекомые. Все, что мы можем сделать – постараться не запятнать себя слишком сильно к тому моменту, когда путь закончится для нас.

– Я не особенно хочу умирать.

Майкл передернул плечами. Найджел положил ладонь ему на плечо и ободряюще приподнял уголки губ. На улыбку это не особенно тянуло.

– К счастью, мы никогда не знаем, где замысел заканчивается для нас. Рано или поздно Господь примет нас к себе, и не хотелось бы разочаровать его. Обидно, когда ты ждешь кого-то, а он вместо этого попадает в ад.

Майкл коротко засмеялся от неожиданности. Когда он называл проповеди Найджела нетипичными, он имел в виду именно это. Тот в ответ улыбнулся шире.

– Очень простая мысль, как я думаю.

– Я слышал, есть целый научный термин для иррационального страха перед неблизкой, но неминуемой смертью, – нахмурился Майкл. – Надо будет погуглить.

– Ну вот, снова она, – огорченно отозвался Найджел.

Его рука скользнула с плеча Майкла к шее, коротко мазнув по щеке шершавой подушечкой большого пальца. Пальцы были все такими же – прохладными и суховатыми – но ощущение оказалось скорее приятным.

Найджел приблизился вплотную, и Майкл вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. Он зажмурился от неожиданности, когда почувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ ко лбу, ровно между бровей, где пролегала его привычная мрачная складка. Он затаил дыхание, не зная, как реагировать, и вцепился в рукав Найджела возле локтя.

Он слышал, что некоторые священники благословляют свою паству, поцелуем касаясь лба, но все равно растерялся. Это было чертовски долгое благословение. Майкл никогда еще не терялся в чувствах настолько сильно.

Когда ощущение прикосновения все же пропало и Найджел убрал дрогнувшую руку, Майкл неуверенно приоткрыл глаза и глянул на него. Тот стоял все так же близко, но был, казалось, не меньше чем в тысяче световых лет от заповедника. Найджел снова смотрел в овраг – туда, где рос особенно раскидистый куст и куда Майкл старался не смотреть.

Он поднял руку и вскользь коснулся губ прежде, чем заговорить.

– Может, вернемся в город?

– Я провожу тебя до ворот, – кивнул Найджел, обернувшись. – Я бы хотел еще немного побродить здесь. Мне есть о чем подумать, а что помогает в этом деле лучше, чем долгая прогулка?

– Окей.

Майкл пожал плечами. Он попрощался с Найджелом возле тропинки, по коротой они пришли к холму. Отсюда он вполне мог найти дорогу и сам. Они молчали большую часть времени, хотя это было не напряженное молчание, и только напоследок привычно обменялись пожеланиями хорошего дня.

Найджел мягко улыбнулся ему напоследок, и всю дорогу до дома Майкл занимался тем, что прокручивал в голове их разговоры, а ближе к ночи решительно открыл книгу. 

 

**23 июня**

Майкла преследовало стойкое ощущение дежа вю. Он снова оказался ночью на кухне, залитой лунным светом. Он задыхался, царапая пальцы о цепочку креста, пока она не лопнула, и он не упал на пол. Тень замахнулась ножом снова, но он сумел увернуться, в спешке отползая в сторону.

Он услышал шум, словно что-то разбилось неподалеку, и на кухне появились другие люди. Он понимал, что знает, кто они, но никак не мог сообразить, кто же это из его знакомых. Мужчина – Майкл точно знал, что это мужчина – бросился к тени, все еще сжимающей в руках нож. Стало слишком шумно. Майкл поднялся на ноги, придерживаясь за перила лестницы.

Человек, который пытался убить его – тот же, который оставил синяки – орал что-то, обвиняя его, но ему было плевать. Он уже слышал такие обвинения и предпочитал не оправдываться. Он ощущал, что израненные руки плохо слушаются, но все еще не чувствовал боли.

Неожиданно тень ударила удерживающего ее человека ножом, с силой рубанув по руке. Тот отшатнулся с криком. Майкл увидел, что тень совсем близко, и сразу понял, что сейчас умрет. Он видел замах, хорошо различил отблеск лезвия в полутьме.

Зазвеневший во всю громкость будильник резко вырвал его из сна, словно ударив чем-то тяжелым по голове. Майкл попытался придти в себя, вспоминая, что ему снилось, но помнил только тяжелое ощущение неизбежности. Он сразу проверил руки. Царапины начали заживать, ничего нового не появилось. Это радовало. Значит, действительно, не нужно было тогда делать на ночь ни глотка.

Кошмары откровенно нервировали. Ему никогда раньше не снилось столько тревожных снов, даже когда родители разводились, даже при поступлении в университет. Старый дом угнетал, не давая ни малейшего шанса выспаться, и Майкл против воли начинал прокручивать в памяти детские страшилки.

Обозвав себя идиотом, он выпутался из одеяла (перепачканный кровью пододеяльник пришлось выбросить, но он сумел найти еще один). Теперь он собирался сходить в магазин за новой упаковкой успокоительного, а заодно позавтракать по пути. Измученный вид исправит чашечка дрянного кофе и вкусная еда.

Синяки под его глазами были такими, словно он вообще не спал эти две ночи, но дело, к несчастью, обстояло не так. Поминутно зевая, Майкл смолотил целую тарелку блинов, поражаясь своему везению: оказывается по четвергам миссис Колтон предпочитала готовить не омлет. Старая дама принесла ему немного свежего печенья, не взяв за это денег, и посетовала, что он совсем плохо выглядит, напоследок предложив больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе.

Майкл только благодарно кивнул и предпочел промолчать о том, что он только и делает, что гуляет по всяким паркам. Вместо этого он действительно дошел до супермаркета, купил «Баунти» в темном шоколаде, банку колы и пару таблеток успокоительного, а после употребил все это, сидя на бортике фонтана. Ветра почти не было, и брызги воды не разносило по всей округе.

Найджел, как обычно, появился словно из ниоткуда. Он подошел откуда-то сзади и присел рядом на бортик, так близко, что его плечо касалось плеча Майкла.

– Привет, – произнес он, смешно щурясь против солнца. – Ты что, совсем не спишь?

– Кошмары, – отозвался Майкл, запихивая обертку из-под батончика в пустую банку. – Надоели уже. Засыпаю разбитым, а просыпаюсь еще более разбитым. Какое-то чудовищное место, бермудский треугольник снов.

– Это может быть с непривычки, – сочувственно хмыкнул Найджел. – Чем тревожнее день, тем больше скрытых беспокойств подсознание обрушивает на тебя ночью. Единственный способ – это успокоить нервы.

– Именно поэтому я купил успокоительное, а не снотворное. И не наглотался его сегодня же.

– Твои шутки… – поморщился Найджел.

Майклу стало стыдно. Он все чаще забывал, что его новый друг являлся лицом духовным, и являл чудеса черного юмора высшей степени бестактности.

– Прости.

– Ничего страшного. Знаешь, я раньше изучал обычаи и традиции индейцев. Очень хотел жить в каком-нибудь поселении, где сохранилась их община, в качестве миссионера. У этого народа очень много интересных верований – если тебе любопытно, я могу потом рассказать. Но сейчас важно не это. Многие их племена с незапамятных времен изготавливают так называемые «ловушки для снов», талисманы, которые призваны защищать владельца от плохих сновидений и, наоборот, притягивать хорошие.

– Предлагаешь мне смастерить такую же?

– Почему же, я сделаю ее для тебя. Только соберу все необходимое.

– Вам же запрещено иметь любимчиков? – неловко пошутил в ответ Майкл.

Найджел повернулся к нему, все так же искренне улыбаясь самыми уголками губ.

– Я всегда боялся, что на пути моей карьеры встанет какой-нибудь страдающий кошмарами юноша. Господь простит нерадивого сына, но церковь? Навряд ли.

Прозвучало немного странно. Майкл неловко хмыкнул, слегка пихнув Найджела плечом.

– Обещаю не зазнаваться и не портить тебе репутацию.

– Ты потрясающе добр, поэтому я расскажу тебе ту историю про «ловцы снов», которая мне нравится больше всего. По легенде, первый амулет был создан духом мудрости, чтобы дать наглядный урок старейшине народа лакота. Он явился в обличие паука и сплел паутину в согнутой кольцом ветви. Там была замечательная интерпретация жизненного цикла: человек рождается, растет, становится зрелым, а после, состарившись, помогает новому поколению людей рождаться, расти, становиться зрелыми… В общем, страшные сны тянутся к ярким бусинам и перьям, украшающим ловушку, но запутываются в паутине и исчезают с рассветом.

Найджел мечтательно вздохнул.

– Индейцы – потрясающе мудрый народ. Каждая их легенда содержит советы и объяснения, а не только назидание вести себя, как положено, а иначе настигнет неминуемая кара. Нам стоило бы многому у них поучиться.

– У тебя хорошо получается, – улыбнулся Майкл.

Найджел коротко кивнул, разглядывая свои кроссовки.

– Я стараюсь. Это не всем нравится, впрочем. Но важно то, что раньше мне не доводилось встречать кого-то, кому мои познания в этих вопросах могли бы помочь. Я еще не пытался сделать «ловушку» своими руками. Это всего лишь обычай, конечно же, симпатичный талисман с историей, не больше того. Но я бы хотел, чтобы он был у тебя.

– Это было бы замечательно. Правда.

– Тогда мне лучше поторопиться. Я зайду вечером и принесу тебе подарок.

Найджел снова начал улыбаться, и Майкл почувствовал, как отлегло от сердца.

– Только если тебе не будет сложно.

– Абсолютно. Когда еще выдастся шанс узнать, где ты живешь?

– Ты мог бы поспрашивать у прохожих, не появился ли у них очень хмурый сосед. Но они не слишком общительные. Я живу за парком, неподалеку от второго пруда. Последний дом, почти возле шоссе. Там раньше жил мистер…

– Серкис, – произнес Найджел медленно. – Охотник.

Улыбка сползла с его лица, как акварель под дождем, и после нее не осталось никакого выражения. Майкл напрягся, испугавшись этой разительной перемены, но не решился тронуть Найджела за руку.

– Ты в порядке? Что-то не так?

– Нет, все так, не беспокойся. Мистер Серкис давно мертв, – произнес Найджел так же медленно и через силу добавил: – Да будет земля ему пухом.

– Прости. Я знаю, что старика здесь не особенно любили, и я не удивлен.

– Что ты делаешь в этом доме?

– Меня назначили распорядителем завещания. Жду, пока будут готовы все документы, – вздохнул Майкл. – Но с этим целая куча проблем. Я почти уверен теперь, что все это было его изощренной и очень жестокой шуткой.

– Не удивлюсь.

– Прости, что поднял этот вопрос. Плохая была идея. Я не знал, что… извини меня. Это моя суперспособность – поднять самую неприятную тему в самый неподходящий момент. Я не должен был… – занервничал Майкл.

– Тише, – усмехнулся Найджел и ободряюще сжал его ладонь. – Я зайду сегодня. Ближе к вечеру. Я не помешаю?

– Моему плеванию в потолок? Нисколько.

– Тогда до вечера.

– Ага.

Найджел выпустил его руку и поднялся. Он зашагал прочь, а Майкл наклонился, чтобы поднять сброшенную порывом ветра банку из-под колы. Когда он выпрямился, площадь была уже пуста.

Почти весь день Майкл занимался чем попало, бросая дела на полпути и сразу переключаясь на другие. Он купил еды на вечер, немного привел в порядок кухню, разобрал файлы в «Загрузках» на компьютере и сохранил на флешку свои решенные тесты для осенней пересдачи.

Наконец, его метания прервал стук в дверь. Найджел стоял на пороге с небольшим бумажным пакетом и выглядел немного потерянным. Он рассматривал стены дома так, словно надеялся увидеть на них как минимум глумливые надписи, и всматривался в темный коридор за спиной Майкла. Тот терпеливо ждал.

– Не привык видеть в дверях тебя, – признался Найджел.

Он открыл принесенный с собой пакет, вытащив оттуда довольно занимательную конструкцию из веточек, перьев и цветных нитей. Нити были тут и там украшены бусинами разных размеров. Вещица была очень симпатичной. Майкл видел похожие в сувенирных магазинах дома, но те производились массово и были одинаковыми, а эта казалась действительно необычной.

Он улыбнулся.

– Мне давно не делали таких подарков.

– Это печальное упущение. Я могу зайти? Найду, где бы его повесить.

Майкл посторонился, пропуская гостя в дом, и прикрыл дверь. Найджел замер посреди кухни, осматриваясь, Перья на ловце снов в его руке колыхались. Майкл видел, что это потому, как трясутся его пальцы, но не мог понять причину. 

Он подошел ближе, набираясь решимости сделать хоть что-то, но Найджел, словно почувствовав его намерения, перестал стоять истуканом и уверенно подошел к люстре в гостиной. Дотянувшись, он зацепил ловец за одну из перекладин.

– Ну вот, готово. Теперь никто тебя не обидит.

Он обернулся, и Майкл улыбнулся шире, стараясь как можно более ярко выразить свою благодарность. Ощущения была странные. Будто происходило что-то неправильное, будто он должен был – и хотел – сделать что-то, но почему-то не мог.

– Спасибо огромное. Он очень красивый.

– Ты нагло льстишь мне, Майкл. Но это приятно.

Найджел склонился в шутливом поклоне, а после направился к двери. Майкл почувствовал укол разочарования.

– Уже уходишь?

– Совсем стемнело. Хотелось бы, чтобы сегодня ты нормально поспал.

Его рука лежала на дверной ручке. Один поворот – и та отворилась, явив взгляду освещенную фонарями пустынную улицу. Было действительно уже темно, в большинстве домов горел свет. Прохладный ночной воздух забрался под футболку, и Майкл передернул плечами.

– Звучит логично.

– И тем не менее, ты хмуришься, – усмехнулся Найджел. – Спокойной ночи, Майкл. Приходи, если будет свободное время.

– Подожди.

Майкл подошел ближе, хотя доски крыльца холодили босые ступни. Он собрался с духом и неожиданно обхватил Найджела за плечи, крепко обняв. Это был глупый, но такой надежный способ сказать «спасибо». Прямиком из младших классов и первых попыток подружиться. Он почувствовал руки на своей спине, едва касающиеся футболки, словно Найджел боялся обнять его в ответ.

– Спасибо за все.

Разжимать руки не хотелось, и объятие затягивалось. Ситуация грозилась стать ужасно неловкой, и только поэтому Майкл нашел в себе силы отстраниться. Найджел смотрел на него в упор, устало опустив руки. Его взгляд, спокойный и немного печальный, скользил по лицу, словно изучая.

Майкл молчал, не зная, что еще он может добавить. Найджел поднял руку к его лицу и коснулся подбородка костяшками.

– Спокойной ночи, – повторил он и ушел.

Майкл запер дверь, но еще долго не мог заснуть. 

 

**25 июня**

Кошмары так и не пришли той ночью, но выспаться не получилось. Страшные сны сменились тревожными шорохами в темноте, едва слышным звуком шагов, которые мерещились Майклу большую часть ночи, и уже знакомым ощущением мягкого прикосновения ко лбу. Он готов был поклясться, что реальным было все, кроме последнего. Он заметил грязные следы на кухне, на одном из покрывающих пол ковров, но предпочел думать, что сам наследил накануне.

Паршивее всего было то, что он не смог найти «ловушку». Люстра, на которую Найджел повесил ее вечером, пустовала – даже толстый слой пыли нетронут. Майкл убил на поиски большую часть утра, проверив во всех местах, куда только мог во сне случайно засунуть талисман, но вынужден был признать, что поиски зашли в тупик.

Ему пришлось отложить этот вопрос до своего возвращения, поскольку автобус до города уходил с ближайшей остановки через полчаса. Несколькими часами ранее, когда он позвонил в администрацию, чтобы уточнить состояние дел, помощница нотариуса посетовала на то, что у них нет курьеров, и получить документы из города они смогут только в следующий четверг, поскольку в среду выходной, но предложила съездить за ними самому. Тогда уже в понедельник все будет на месте.

Майкл понял, что это его шанс. Он просто не мог больше жить здесь. Как бы интересно ему не было с Найджелом, все остальное в этой дыре было просто чудовищно – от кофе до мобильной связи. Он перестал звонить даже матери, поняв, что ответа не получит, и чувствовал, как начинает чахнуть. Он чувствовал себя настоящим только с Найджелом, но у Найджела была своя собственная жизнь, где он был священником в тихой деревушке, и следовало поскорее выкинуть его из головы.

Майкл пытался. Но чем больше он думал о нем даже в таком ключе, тем чаще ловил свое улыбающееся отражение в окне автобуса. Следовало сидеть дома и не высовываться, как сыч. Следовало голодать и никогда не приходить с салатом в церковный двор.

В этот приезд дешевый отельный номер с узкой койкой, в котором Майкл остановился, показался ему лучшим местом на земле. За соседней стеной громко разговаривала какая-то пара, с улицы раздавалась еле слышная музыка, а на тумбочке рядом с кроватью лежали документы, подтверждающие, что он, Кармайкл МакИвер, и являлся тем загадочным племянником из завещания Говарда Серкиса.

«Выкуси, старый мудак», – торжествующе подумал Майкл, выключая свет даже раньше полуночи. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть: заставить местную администрацию наконец оформить остаток бумаг, а затем спокойно описать имущество. И тогда чертов дом скоро станет чьей-то чужой проблемой.

Самое хорошее в поездке было то, что наконец удалось выспаться. Майкл спал как убитый всю ночь, а после досыпал уже в автобусе, не обращая внимания ни на тряску, ни на скрипучее сиденье, ни на радио. Он проснулся только на самом въезде, когда сквозь сон ему померещилось, что автобус падает. Но колымага спокойно докатилась до остановки без происшествий.

Майкл бросил короткий взгляд на церковь, но только помотал головой и поспешил убраться с площади. Он все еще не нашел подарок Найджела, к тому же, если они сейчас увидятся, выкинуть его из головы будет еще более непросто. Майкл представил себе уже ставшую привычной широкую улыбку и вздохнул. Он давно не заводил себе настолько приятных друзей. Приятели, с которыми он изредка общался в университете, не в счет.

Ловец снов как в воду канул. Майкл не поленился перерыть весь первый этаж и даже сходить на второй, но он не смог найти амулет. В отчаянии он подумал, что весь вечерний визит Найджела, должно быть, ему просто померещился. Но хотелось думать, что это не так. Майкл с трудом мог вспомнить, когда у него последний раз был настолько хороший, спокойный вечер. Он вспомнил свои глупые объятия и вздохнул еще раз.

Осталось совсем чуть-чуть: оформить документы, описать дом, сфотографировать его с разных ракурсов, сердечно попрощаться с Найджелом, сказав, что это было замечательное знакомство, и уехать навсегда. Майкл снова представил себе его улыбку и то, как она медленно исчезает с лица – как в тот раз, когда он сказал, в чьем доме живет. Картина предстала душераздирающая.

«Черт возьми», – сердито подумал Майкл. Он уже проходил через это, в нескольких летних лагерях, в которые его в детстве отправляла мать. Сейчас должно было быть даже проще: это только в детстве кажется, что тебе больше никогда не будет так весело, как в течении конкретно взятого месяца в компании таких же малолетних идиотов, как ты.

Майкл еще раз посмотрел на люстру, словно ожидая, что ловец как ни в чем не бывало появится там же, где был. Но люстра – старая металлическая конструкция с одним чуть надколотым плафоном – пустовала.

Тогда он выключил свет и лег спать.

 

**26 июня**

Дом словно ожил. Это началось почти сразу после полуночи: Майкл сразу схватил телефон, как только проснулся. Нужно было встать, включить свет и просто пойти проверить, что происходит. Но он боялся даже выпустить из рук одеяло.

Он слышал шаги наверху и скрип половиц. Затем – звон, словно стекло разбилось, и какой-то звук, очень странный, похожий на протяжный хрип. Все немногочисленные просмотренные фильмы ужасов разом набились в голову, мешая дышать. Где-то хлопнула дверь, и Майкл услышал шум снова.

Он набрался смелости и скатился с дивана, нервно застегнув молнию на толстовке. В доме было так холодно, что спать не в одежде приравнивалось к самоубийству. Майкл порылся в кармане джинсов, но нашел только свернутые наушники. Кто бы ни крушил там все наверху так нахально, они точно не помогли бы. Разве что это был кот. Кот был бы рад поиграть с проводом.

Издав нервный смешок, Майкл приблизился к выключателю и несколько раз щелкнул им. Свет не включился. Он вышел на кухню, попробовал включить свет над раковиной, но кнопка щелкала вхолостую.

Шаги, затихшие было, раздались совсем близко. Тяжелые ботинки, словно армейские. Такие берут с собой в поход. Майкл замер, боясь даже дышать, не то что обернуться на звук. Он считал ступеньки, остававшиеся до того, как незнакомец зайдет на кухню. Две… три… последняя.

Майкл обернулся, дрожащей рукой направив телефон в сторону незваного гостя. Тусклый свет старенького «самсунга» высветил странную тень. Ее силуэт был текучим, словно очертания постоянно менялись, сохраняя близкие к человеческим формы. Матовая черная поверхность больше всего напоминала нефть. Майкл поднял взгляд и столкнулся с пустыми чернеющими глазницами нефтяного черепа.

Пальцы разжались, и телефон упал на ковер. Майкл отчетливо вспомнил все страшные сны, которые виделись ему в этом месте. Тень – та тень, тень, которая хотела его убить, которая замахивалась на него ножом, оставляя раны на руках – смотрела на него, не двигаясь. Свет от фонаря, установленного снаружи, был еще более тусклым, чем во сне.

Майкл зашарил руками по столешнице за своей спиной, но не нашел даже открывашки. Черные глазницы, которые он почти не мог различить в темноте, словно гипнотизировали, не давая отвести взгляд. Он начал медленно опускаться на косточки, протягивая вниз руку. Еще чуть-чуть… чуть-чуть… он почти нашарил телефон, когда это существо, мгновенно сорвавшись с места, бросилось к нему через стол.

Вопль застрял в горле, словно туда набились открытые булавки. Майкл рванул в сторону, наплевав на телефон, и сразу побежал к двери. Замок не поддался. Хруст, с которым «самсунг» врезался в стену рядом с ним, должно было быть слышно на другом континенте. Майкл сделал самое глупое, что мог в тот момент – схватил деревянную подставку для зонтов и выставил ее перед собой, всматриваясь в темноту.

Сцены и ощущения из сна снова проносились перед глазами: разговор на кухне, то, как трещало запястье в чудовищно сильной хватке, блеск лезвия и боль в израненных руках. Тогда сцены сменяли друг друга внезапно, как это обычно бывает в сновидениях, они перемешивались, теряя целые связующие куски.

Сейчас какая-то призрачная тварь летела на него, выставив вперед руки, и ее дикие вопли, этот хриплый потусторонний вой, оглушали. Майкл бросил подставку для зонтов прямиком в обтянутый текучей нефтью череп и поднырнул под вытянутой рукой, едва не распластавшись по полу. Тварь заорала громче, круша прихожую, и широкими прыжками рванула за ним.

Майкл не успел дотянуться до хоть чего-то увесистого. Костлявая рука схватила его за плечо и развернула с нечеловеческой силой, отшвырнув к серванту. Удар выбил из груди весь дух, ребра затрещали. Майкл с трудом поднялся, хватаясь за уцелевшую полку и царапая пальцы осколками стеклянной дверцы. Голова кружилась. Он бросил короткий взгляд на окно – еще один удар он вполне вынесет, но лучше разбить стекло чем-нибудь еще.

Тварь двигалась невероятно быстро. Майкл не успел даже охнуть, когда та появилась из темноты совсем рядом. Когтистые пальцы впились в плечи, медленно вгрызаясь в плоть. Майкл заорал, но отпихнуть тень не смог. Это было невероятно больно. Когти впивались все глубже, словно пытались продырявить его насквозь.

Зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, он пнул тварь обеими ногами, чуть не свалившись прямиком в осколки, когда тварь ослабила хватку. Схватившись за заднюю стенку серванта, Майкл потянул, напрягшись изо всех сил, и шаткая конструкция рухнула на пол. Он вгляделся в темноту, пытаясь понять, задело ли тень, пока в него не полетела тумба.

Заискрило – это провод от лампы, стоявшей сверху, вырвали из стены вместе с розеткой. Майкл успел закрыться руками и закричал от боли. Он очень надеялся, что это был хруст тумбочки, а не его руки, но по ощущениям та словно разломилась надвое. Двигаться было сложно – руки ослабли и плохо слушались, и плечи горели огнем, словно в каждом торчало по куску арматуры.

Он успел поднять обломки тумбочки и бросился с ней к окну, выбив стекло изнутри, но не успел выскочить наружу. Когти ухватили его за толстовку, царапая лопатки, и рванули на себя. От очередного удара о стену потемнело в глазах. Сверху посыпались наградные доски, и Майкл скорчился, закрыв голову руками, пока на пол, задев его острым углом, не свалилась последняя.

Тень пнула его под ребра и протащила по полу. Майкл попытался вырваться, босые ноги заскребли по неровным доскам, обещая невероятные занозы. Стоял такой шум, что за ним невозможно было бы услышать, даже если бы в двери уже молотили полисмены. Но Майкл почему-то был уверен, что снаружи никого нет. Его собственные вопли, потусторонний рык и вой, который издавала тварь, грохот переворачиваемой мебели – все это смешивалось в дикую какофонию.

Он пролетел через пол-коридора и неудачно приземлился на уже и так едва двигающуюся руку. Теперь Майкл не сомневался, что хрустнула именно она. Голова окончательно перестала соображать. Он взвыл, отползая к стене и придерживая повисшую конечность ближе к себе, но перед глазами все прыгало, не давая сосредоточить взгляд.

Неожиданно чьи-то чужие руки ухватили его за плечи. На этих руках не было когтей и они были куда нежнее. Майкл приоткрыл один глаз, скосив взгляд от белеющих в полутьме пальцев, перепачканнах его кровью, на лицо склонившегося над ним человека.

Оно было таким, как он опасался: огорченным и без улыбки. Он с трудом поднял здоровую руку, протянув подрагивающие пальцы к напряженно сведенным бровям.

– Сам же... запрещал...

Найджел покачал головой, перехватив его руку и коротко прикоснувшись к пальцам щекой. Майкл слышал, как завывает в гостиной тварь, переворачивая остатки мебели. Вот в стену полетел диван, вдребезги разбив рамки с фотографиями.

– Беги отсюда, – на выходе требовательно произнес Майкл, и вместе со словами изо рта вырвалось немного крови. Ребра обожгло болью, и он стиснул их пальцами, с ужасом чувствуя, что в некоторых местах зияют провалы.

– Тише, – попросил Найджел, оглядываясь.

– Ты тоже… видишь его?

Найджел не ответил. Майкл попытался удержать его, оттолкнуть к двери. Он бросил взгляд на выход. Дверь была все еще закрыта. Значит, окно… Но его пальцы двигались слишком медленно, и Найджел легко выпутал из них свой рукав.

Он шептал что-то, глухим уверенным речитативом, и Майкл с ужасом осознал, что это молитва. О чем можно вообще просить Господа, если по его замыслу… его сраному замыслу… все происходит именно так? Но Найджел стоял слишком далеко, у прохода в гостиную, и Майкл никак не мог его окликнуть.

Визг, который издала тень, когда речитатив стал громче, ввинтился ему в уши с такой силой, что стало еще больнее дышать. Майкл видел, как та металась по гостиной, словно не могла вырваться, видел, как она рухнула на пол, загребая когтями по доскам, как она начала кататься туда-обратно, корчась. Что бы за латинские пассажи Найджел не повторял по памяти, они действовали ровно так, как в большинстве фильмов ужасов.

Майкл вспомнил все сцены изгнания бесов из одержимого, все эти постановочные кадры с дополнительными эффектами, и ужаснулся. Он моргнул один раз, очень медленно, с трудом борясь с желанием закрыть глаза. Рваное дыхание доставляло боль, и пальцы, почти не давящие на ребра, крупно дрожали.

Найджел сделал шаг в сторону, и попал в полосу света из окна. Майкл вгляделся в его лицо, с ужасом чувствая, как все холодеет внутри. Оно казалось осунувшимся, с запавшими щеками, и очень страшным. Его губы двигались почти беззвучно теперь – или Майкл перестал слышать – с ненавистью проговаривая слова молитвы. Тень уже едва дергалась, загребая руками и ногами. 

Майкл пропустил момент, когда все закончилось, но больше не видел атаковавшей его твари. Развеялась она, растворилась в воздухе или ее всосала адская воронка – ему уже было наплевать. Он вскрикнул от боли, когда Найджел потянул его на себя, упав на колени рядом. Лицо горело, словно от лихорадки, но все равно было очень холодно. Майкл впустую пытался сжать пальцы, чтобы зарыться ими в толстовку и согреться хоть немного.

– Мне жаль, – произнес Найджел, осторожно уложив его голову к себе на колени.

Майкл видел его перевернутое лицо – обычное, с совершенно нормальными щеками, только бледное и испуганное. И все еще очень печальное. «Нет», – хотел сказать он, но кровь булькнула в гортани, и получился только хрип. – «Я не хотел этого, я знал, что тебя расстрою. И я потерял ловец. Я не знаю, как...».

Это было так глупо после всего, что произошло, но Майкл уже почти привык к глупостям. Он всматривался в лицо Найджела над собой, кусая губы, чтобы не заскулить от боли, и пытался понять.

Его пальцы, еще более ледяные сейчас, осторожно легли на плечи, скользнули к шее, мягко пройдясь подушечками по разгоряченным щекам. Майкл закрыл глаза, судорожно выдохнув, и попытался сдержать обреченный стон.

– Нужно… позвать кого-нибудь, – прошептал он, но слова прозвучали почти оглушающе в наступившей тишине.

– В этот дом не придут, – медленно произнес Найджел, глядя на него с таким смешанным, таким непонятным выражением.

Майкл не смог распознать его, но чувствовал, что упускает что-то ужасно важное.

– Похоже, Господь по мне соскучился, – жалко усмехнулся он.

Найджел покачал головой.

– Я не могу винить Его в этом.

– Найджел? Почему ты… так смотришь?

Очередной вдох дался тяжело. Майкл задохнулся от боли, сглатывая кровь, и стиснул запястье Найджела. Его пальцы осторожно выскользнули из хватки, оплели подставленную ладонь, мягко удерживая – как в первый раз.

Майкл улыбнулся против воли, вспомнив их разговор у церкви. Черт возьми, это были лучшие две недели в его жизни. Самые живые, самые солнечные. Наверное, он случайно использовал в эти несколько встреч всю жизнь, отмеренную ему, и теперь не осталось ничегошеньки, чтобы заплатить за второй заход.

Найджел коротко улыбнулся в ответ. Его улыбка подрагивала, словно, чтобы удерживать ее, приходилось прикладывать немыслимые усилия. Он наклонился, решительно, как перед прыжком в бездонный колодец: ты знаешь, что тебе не спастись, ты обязательно разобьешься, но тебе нужно это сделать, и ты уже принял свой выбор.

Так вот как это должно было быть. Прикосновение было таким же, знакомым и немыслимо нежным, словно вся любовь, которую Найджел приготовил для Господа, по нелепой случайности досталась человеку. Майкл почувствовал его дрогнувшие губы на своих, короткий почти болезненный выдох, шершавую и щекотную пересохшую корочку. Он затаил дыхание, но не попытался отстраниться.

Найджел целовал его так, словно знал, что вот-вот утонет. Металлический привкус крови смешался с отчетливым вкусом разочарования и обиды. Майкл ответил, изо всех сил сжимая стиснувшие его ладонь пальцы, в этот глупый первый и последний раз, падая в чертов колодец, на дне которого не было даже костей.

Когда Найджел отстранился, Майкл открыл глаза и снова увидел над сбившимся воротником его сухое распоротое горло. 

 

**6 сентября**

Холода в этом году ударили очень рано. Листья желтели и опадали, покрывая все вокруг быстро увядающим золотым ковром. Вода в озере отражала неприветливое серое небо с редкими тучами.

Майкл шел по едва заметной тропинке вниз по склону холма. Ветер дул все сильнее, заставляя его зябко ежиться и глубже засовывать руки в карманы курки. Он обошел узкий ручеек и спустился на дно оврага, неспешно минуя частые могильные холмики. Дойдя до дальнего края, он остановился ненадолго и порылся в рюкзаке. Хрупкие сухие веточки, скрученные в кольцо, лежали в ладони почти невесомо.

Майкл в последний раз осмотрел свою поделку и поправил несколько запутавшихся нитей, тяжелых от стеклянных бусин со старого маминого браслета. Ветер нагло трепал маленькие тонкие перышки.

Протянув руку, Майкл повесил «ловушку» на самую толстую ветку куста, уродливо изогнутую, с редкими желтоватыми листьями. Он скосил взгляд в сторону – туда, куда предпочитал лишний раз не смотреть – и опустил руку.

Пальцы судорожно чуть сжались, словно пытались схватить ускользающую струйку дыма, быстро тающую на осеннем ветру. Глупо. Майкл заехал сюда на один день, договорившись поставить подпись на контракте о продаже. Документ можно было отправить и почтой, но ему нужно было это жалкое оправдание.

Он нашел небольшую квартиру у себя в городе – ту самую пресловутую студию, в которую не впихнешь кровать – и уже переехал туда, сменив номер телефона. Разорвать общение с матерью ему было так же просто, как и отцу, ведь она всегда умела сделать это с грандиозным скандалом. В третий раз выслушав тираду о том, каким глупым было его решение бросить, наконец, институт, он повесил трубку и осторожно разобрал новенькую «нокию» на части.

Сейчас Майкл нащупал ее в кармане и чуть стиснул корпус, словно это могло добавить ему уверенности. Он огляделся, но не стараясь запомнить это место – скорее наоборот. Ветер донес тучи до заповедника, и на нос упала капля дождя. Вздохнув, Майкл стер ее рукавом и медленно пошел вверх по склону. Кеды скользили в листве, словно та то и дело старалась сделать ему подножку.

Скоро он сядет в трясущийся старенький автобус и уедет отсюда навсегда, и ему будет плевать, поглотила ли адская воронка весь этот вонючий городок с его дурным кофе, нелюдимыми соседями и пасторальными пустынными пейзажами.

Вместе с его ветром, который мягко прикасался к лицу, заставляя расслабить судорожно сведенные брови и дать глубокой складке между ними исчезнуть.

Майкл хотел бы верить, что вся его жизнь – часть замысла, часть чего-то большего. Но у Господа оказалось дерьмовое чувство юмора, и надеяться на него становилось все сложнее по мере того, как воспоминания начинали тускнеть – даже те, последние, где силуэт над ним медленно растворялся в воздухе, пока затылок глухо не ударился об пол.

– Ты забыл кое-что.

Майкл обернулся на голос. Тонкие перья его амулета вяло покачивались прямо перед лицом, и он с усмешкой отвел их в сторону.

– Это тебе.

Он чувствовал эту по-идиотски широкую улыбку у себя на лице, ощущал ее каждой черточкой, но совершенно не мог контролировать. Он успел подхватить ловец, когда тот начал падать, оказавшись висящим в воздухе.

– Прости. Это еще сложно контролировать. Он очень симпатичный.

Холодные пальцы накрыли его руку, слабо и неуверенно, но Майкл крепко прижал сверху вторую ладонь. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, мешая произнести хоть слово, и он только стискивал пальцы, отчаянно силясь сказать, выразить наконец.

Он скривился и закрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая.

– Ты злишься?

Рука исчезла из его пальцев, словно и не было никогда, но не успел Майкл испуганно отпрянуть, как почувствовал ее снова – сзади на шее. Он облегченно вздохнул и открыл глаза, встретив такой же серьезный взгляд.

– Только на себя, – ответил он.

Найджел был совсем близко. Всего шаг – и не нужно будет ничего говорить. Но он уже отдал все свое безупречное посмертие, все свои обеты и клятвы, в обмен на то, чтобы одно мгновение побыть честным с ним, и Майкл не мог просить большего. Он влез в совершенно незнакомые материи и теперь барахтался в них, как муха в паутине, не в силах разобраться во всем и выбраться.

Все было так же, как и тогда. Словно этих двух с лишним месяцев не существовало. Тихий безлюдный лес, покатый склон Собачьего оврага, тяжелый разговор и руки на его шее, уверенные и прохладные. Они исчезли снова, оставив только призрак прикосновения, но Майкл не двинулся с места.

Когда ощущение вернулось, он поднял голову и, не задумываясь, ответил на поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> I live the life above  
> Hold me down  
> Hold me down  
> I live the life of letting go  
> Under a starlit night  
> I wrap myself in thin sheet of ice  
> Up there, the stars are crystal lights
> 
> Find me in the backyard  
> Find me in the backyard  
> In the dark
> 
> © Of Monsters and Men - Backyard


End file.
